


Lose Your Heart, Lose Your Soul - For Palak

by Block_Exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Minor Character Death, Red Force, X-EXO, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Block_Exo/pseuds/Block_Exo
Summary: Yixing can't help but stumble out into the battlefield after it all goes terribly silent.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Lose Your Heart, Lose Your Soul - For Palak

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for my twitter-mate who wanted something to read and cry about. Enjoy the Baek-xing angst!
> 
> **This story is not apart of the Belated Bloom Series I am currently writing, just FYI
> 
> -Love, Block_Exo

A low whistling wind howled through the rubble strewn streets that surrounded Zhang Yixing- or as he went by these days, Lay. It swept up the dirt and dust into fine clouds that swirled a bout the ground.

Old husks of forgotten structures, towering overhead, stood on all sides. The only light filtered through the holes that littered said buildings and the street gaps, and as the sun set to his right Yixing couldn't help but be marvel at the orange glow it produced. The buildings looked alight with fire as the sun burned brightly at it's last.

"Lay, come on. We should keep moving"

Sehun, his 'body guard' shuffled nervously to his left, obviously on high-alert and not prone to thinking artistic thoughts 'like fire's alighting the buildings in the sun'. Yixing gave a small sigh but nodded his head and began to shuffle forward, stepping lightly around some of the larger pieces of fallen debris.

The once bustling city had been turned to ruin and scraps- and it had only been...three weeks? No, only two and a half since the Red Force had bombarded the city. Only those on the outskirts of the city had been spared from death or entrapment. No one dared step foot here, in the heart of the Red Force's new stronghold on the planet.

It was all unsettling to be honest, but the most disturbing news had reached Exo's ears two days ago.

**_Exo Bunker - Outskirts of Elyxion_ **

_*Bang*_

_The front entrance was flung open by force and light streamed into the dimly lit room Yixing had been lounging in for the past few hours._

_All eight members inside the bunker with him jumped at the sound, Yixing and Kai drawing their blasters, the rest holding out defensive arms ready to unleash their full power on the sudden intruder._

_"Guys, woah!" a familiar voice yelled out as a shadowed figure hesitantly stepped out of the bright light, arms raised._

_"It's me just me -Baekhyun!" he yelled out as the Exo members continued to hold their defensive positions. At the announcement, slowly but surely, they all began to relax as the light faded, confirming the intruder's claim._

_Yixing could have collapsed in joy when his eyes finally adjusted and he could see for himself who had barged in There, standing in the gleaming light of the bunker entrance was his one and only Byun Baekhyun._

_Relieved to see his lover safe and alive, and seemingly unharmed, Yixing let his shooting arm fall to his side- a light chuckle escaping as he began to grin from ear to ear. Baekhyun sure knew how to make an entrance, even during the apocalypse. He nearly face-palmed himself as Baekhyun closed the door and descended down the short flight of stairs that lead into the main den, light still emanating from him in the dim light._

_Yixing scoffed, nearly rolling his eyes as he tossed his blaster onto the chair behind him, 'Only Baekhyun would use his powers for show' he couldn't help but think fondly._

_He had to admit though, even with the corny entrance, his man did look pretty good in that black outfit- his larger black jacket was patched with grey cloth- beginning to look frayed on the edges from over use. And he wore thick black combat boots to match his slim fitting black pants. Yixing bit his lip as he thought about pulling that jacket off, and maybe some more- it had been far too long._

_Shaking the enticing thoughts from his head Yixing began to move towards Baekhyun who had surprisingly made a bee-line not for him- but towards Suho._

_'Baek always come back with a welcome kiss first' he pouted internally, stopping short as Suho began to speak._

_"Baekhyun, where have you been?"_

_A few shouts of agreement came from the others scattered around the room as the settled once more back into their seats. They had all been anxiously awaiting word from Baekhyun, who had been sent out to scout the ruins to the west of the city. There had been more activity than usual there and Exo were anxious to find out just what the Red Force was up to next._

_"Guys quite, please- we all need to hear what he has to say" Suho ended with a sigh of frustration. The poor guy had been running on fumes for the past few days and it was beginning to show. "Where have you been Baekhyun? You were supposed to come back last night."_

_Baekhyun turned briefly, giving Yixing a short but meaningful look, like he was saying 'I promise we'll talk later', before he turned to fully address their leader._

_'I guess a look is better than nothing' Yixing sighed as he moved to sit down like the others and listen._

_"I ran into a patrol and had to hide out overnight, there was much more activity at the west end than we originally thought- and there were probably two patrols per hour" Baekhyun ended looking around at the rest of the group to continue, "I'm sorry I couldn't be back sooner, I couldn't risk running into one of those patrols or being followed, but-" he paused dramatically, but his eyes began to fill with fear as he turned to look around the room- looking at each member in the eyes._

_'Is he scared?' he asked himself in disbelief. Baek's never shown his fear of the Red Force openly before, always putting up a strong front. Only briefly speaking of such things with Yixing in moments when they were alone- never in full view of the others._

_"I found out what they've been doing in the west end, why they're guarding the place 24/7." Again he stopped to now turn once more to Suho. "They're creating...us" for good measure, the lithe spy gestured between himself and Suho, "well not just us two- ALL of us, all nine. Nine 'things' that look just like us Suho"._

_At the end, Baekhyun allowed the urgency and fear to bleed into his voice as he gestured wildly to the whole room- and that's when Yixing caught the feeling that they should all be feeling just as fearful as Baekhyun looked._

_Yixing couldn't help but let out a small gasp along with the other members present. The idea of there being clones? Exo clones? - especially ones made by the Red Force? That was something they should all fear._

_Suho silenced the hushed whispering that had started the moment Baekhyun had dropped the news before solemnly stating, "tell us more- now"._

It would seem Baekhyun had been very fruitful on his reconnaissance mission. He had photos on his holo-watch of all the 'clones' whom they had dubbed 'X-Exo'. There had shockingly been one of every single member, and it had been unnerving to glimpse the cold dead eyes of the clone with his face- it had seemed so wrong so...dirty, so immoral somehow.

All of the clones looked like twisted, dark versions of themselves and all of Exo were most definitely shaken up.

And that's what had made it all the harder to stand back and watch Kai teleport them away two days ago.

Suho and Baekhyun agreed they needed to act fast, to destroy these clones before something worse happened- who knows for what evil purpose they had been made.

Kai was the obvious option for transport, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Chen, Suho, and D.O were the fire power- and Baekhyun would be their guide.

But Yixing and Sehun would be left behind- Yixing had protested vehemently to being left behind, he wanted to be with them to heal their wounds...to be with Baekhyun. Suho had the last word though, as always, and he had reassured Yixing that he would protect Baekhyun with his life and that they would need him here and safe to heal those who were injured when they came back.

Baekhyun had quickly hushed their leader who looked ready to burst after Yixing had expressed his opposition, before pulling Yixing gently away from the group.

He firmly wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close, savoring the feel of Baekhyun's firm body flush against his once more. Baekhyun seemed to melt for a moment into his embrace, also moving his arms around Yixing. Whispering softly promises of his safe return and reassuring Yixing he would need him here if something happened. He pleaded with Yixing to just listen this once, and stay behind. He didn't want to give in, but he knew he couldn't deny Baekhyun and he knew deep down he was right.

With a soft, lingering kiss Baekhyun whispered one last, sweet goodbye before slipping away back to the huddled group at the center of the room- patting Sehun's shoulder as he passed the tall wind-wielder.

Suho quickly reminded Sehun to guard Yixing at all costs. Then red headed leader turned to look at Yixing with a sympathetic gaze before giving the order to teleport them out.

In that final moment, Baekhyun had sent him a smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes, but had winked in his normally flirtatious way before the light-powered Exo member turned back to huddled close around Kai.

And with a soft, muted whoosh of air, all seven members of Exo disappeared.

That had been two days ago.

No word from Kai or anyone. None had returned and the loud sounds of battle that had traveled even as far as their bunker, had faded long ago. The waiting had been torture; imagining so may terrible things that could have happened, could possibly still be happening.

On the second morning Yixing had begged Sehun to take him to the west side of the city to find their missing team members. Sehun had vehemently disagreed- he was worried too but Suho had ordered them to stay, no matter how long it took.

But Yixing wouldn't relent. All morning he badgered and badgered the poor maknae until he finally gave in after lunch.

"Okay!" he had yelled out, annoyed yet also worried, "Fine, we can go- but we have to be careful. You have to follow my every step. No running off okay? I still have to guard you."

So here they were, carefully traversing the abandoned city- unnerved by the silence and stillness surrounding them.

"Sehunnie, it's never been...this quiet, right? Aren't there usually patrols roaming?" He carefully side-stepped the mangled wreckage of a metal sign, it was nearly wrapped into a ball and was semi-melted- grotesque to even glance at. A reminder of how different the city had been only a few weeks earlier- how lively it had once been.

Sehun seemed to catch onto his unease because the younger man simply said, "It's unusual but I think we're safe".

_'Funny, considering we're blatantly walking out in the open like sitting ducks'_ the constant days of stalking in the shadows must be getting to him, because walking down the middle of the road like this had paranoia ringing loudly in his head. Yelling at him to get out of sight right now!

_'No if Sehun says its safe, it's safe...right?'_ looking over to the broad-shouldered young man he could see the tension he held and his eyes still moved rapidly around looking for threats.. _.'hmmm, maybe not so safe then...'_.

Sehun stopped and announced, "The place Baekhyun mentioned should be just around the corner here" as he readied a blaster.

"You should stay behind me and I'll go first- if you see me go down, you run like hell."

Sehun stopped and stared down at him intensely as he said this.

_'Hell no, I won't be going anywhere'_

He gave Sehun an angered look as he shot back "Uh uh. No- I will not run away Sehun. Where would I even go?” he paused to gesture to the ruined world around them, “It's...It would be useless to run at this point." he ended on a sad note, the reality of their situation truly began to sink in.

_'They haven't come back, who knows what’s happened, but I can't run away, there's no place to run to. We need to find them and save them- or die trying'_.

Sehun gave him a long stare, looking almost sad as he stared into Yixing's eyes, _'Sehunnie?'_ Yixing internally questioned, tilting his head subtly as he observed the young maknae go through many emotions in seconds before wiping his face clean of any expression all together.

"You're right...but stay behind me- and don't do anything rash."

He pointedly looked down at Yixing's waist- where a large scar lay hidden on his lower back. A scar from a Red Force blaster, a memento from the arrival of the Red Force on their planet. He had gotten it covering Baekhyun from the rain of fire as the fled the city. If he hadn’t done so, Baekhyun most definitely would have been killed. He would never regret doing so, but Yixing understood what Sehun was trying to say, 'Don't you dare risk your life for me'.

Yixing felt warmth in his chest at how caring Sehun was being- the normally stoic young man had not shown Yixing, or anyone, this kind of emotion or care so openly. Sehun was more prone to action than words.

With that in mind, Yixing knew he probably wouldn’t appreciate talking about it, so he decided not to say anything- just nodded with a warm smile of appreciation and gestured for Sehun to lead on.

Slowly they moved in sync, trying to quietly make their way towards the left side of the road. It was so quiet; you could hear every single step they made even as they lightly maneuvered their way through the rubble strewn road. It took only moments but it felt like hours, one step after another then another step and another. Until finally, at last they have made it to their destination.

As they quietly crouched, Yixing couldn't help but feel a swell of paranoia and unease.

_'What would they find just around the corner? What they find X-Exo? Would they find Exo?'_

Sehun turned and gave him one last meaningful look, before slowly standing and carefully turning his head around the corner.

For a moment he did not move.

Yixing watched as the younger member's eyes moved wildly, analyzing something, but still his body remained unmoved. Sehun pulled back and crouched down next to Yixing looking shocked and confused.

"I can't see anything- there's all this 'dust' or fog maybe?" Sehun shook his head in frustration, "I really can't see a thing...I'll need to use my wind but..."

He trailed off, looking helplessly into Yixing's eyes, _'Ah, but we’ll lose the element of surprise'._

Yixing gave Sehun a small shake of his head, "That's a risk we'll have to take then." He turned and looked more fully at the worried young man next to him, "We've come all this way, and we have to find the others. If they are down there, we need to find them and help them".

Sehun gave him an apprehensive look before slowly nodding in agreement, he could see the younger literally swallow his fear as he moved to stand up once more.

"Okay hyung, just be ready", moving carefully once more to the edge, Sehun looked out over the road once more before boldly moving out into plain view. In a grand gesture he lifted his arms and with a snap of his wrists, sent spirals of air whistling throughout the city. The sound was like a train, a thunderous roar of mighty wind- strong enough to topple anyone or thing in it's path. Yixing covered his head as small bits of debris were thrown up into his face from the back wind that had spun his way.

The roar of the wind died down abruptly though and Sehun lowered his arms to survey the newly exposed road.

Yixing heard Sehun let out a small gasp, which prompted him to stand in curiosity and peer carefully around the corner of the building as well.

_'Oh no...'_

Everything insight was scorched and blackened. There were several cars and large pieces of rubble on this street and at the end lay a smoldering husk of a building, _'that must have been where the Red Force base was'_. Yixing turned to ask Sehun, but stopped as he noticed the tears in the maknae's eyes. Scrambling Yixing stumbled over to the wind wielder, lightly putting a hand on his arm as he hesitantly asked what was wrong.

Sehun didn't answer he simply gave a soft gasp and held up a hand to his face, looking completely distraught.

"Ya! Sehun-ah!" Yixing pleaded, "What- What's wrong?" obviously not seeing what Sehun was seeing, Yixing looked back to the street and scanned the rubble and buildings more closely.

_'Cars, glass...a bicycle? No, that can't be it...what am I missing?'_ some of the strange dust was still swirling around, slowly rolling in once more to cover the street, making it harder for him to decipher what had perturbed Sehun so.

"Sehun-ah, what is it?" Yixing moved closer now, trying to look where Sehun's horrified eyes were trained. Carefully he judged the angle and slowly turned his gaze to the left, traveling down the road just two more feet-

"B-b-Beak?" 

There, laying farther down the road, almost hidden behind a pile of rubble, was the unmistakable form of Byun Baekhyun.

Yixing felt the world slip out from under him as his eyes caught sight of the familiar hair spilled out on the road- even covered in dust the light seemed attracted to the silvery strands. Somewhere behind him he heard Sehun give out a tiny, choked sob. But Yixing could do little more than follow his feet as they pulled him forward, stumbling forward uncertainly.

_'No'_ the reality hit him in waves, the closer he moved towards the half hidden body the more his brain caught up with what was happening.

"No!" he yelled in anguish as he collapsed down to the ground a few feet shy of Baekhyun's still form.

"No!!" he cried out, clutching to himself, tears filling his eyes- blurring the horrifying sight before him.

"Baekhyun!!" he called desperately, sobbing and shaking as grief filled his being with an energy that shook him to the core. His mind felt like it could explode, like his soul wanted to be ripped from his body. He felt like he was holding his shattered body together as he clutched his hands tightly to his arms

"Bae-Baek..."Yixing faltered as his sobs were replaced with airless gasps, "Bae-Baekhyun!" he managed to choke out finally as his sobs turned into cries of despair.

"N- no! You, you promised!" Yixing yelled across the small distance between them, "You p-promised me!" his cries became like whimpers and he willed himself to move forward once more, crawling on all four- dragging himself closer to the bloodied form of his lover.

Yixing could now see everything so horrifyingly clear; obvious bruising- sun exposure, and cuts large and small smattered all over Baekhyun's body.

"B-Baekhyun" Yixing reached for the broken form of Byun Baekhyun, and like a glass doll, carefully pulled him into an embrace- cradling in his arms lovingly. "Baek" he whispered desperately. So distraught by what lay broken in his arms, Yixing Hadn’t noticed a shadow now darkened their entwined embrace.

"Baek plea-"

"LAY!!!" the scream from behind him jolted him but he refused to look away from Baekhyun's damaged form. _'I-I have to heal him I have to do something-I'_

"LAY!! TAKE COVER!!" Yixing had no time to heed the warning, for half a second later the world around him turned into utter choas.

In seconds the area was filled with gusts of air are flying dirt, moving viciously and wildly- the power alone nearly sent Yixing down to the pavement. His body was forcefully bowed over Baekhyun's, Instinctively Yixing reacted to protect his lover, moving his arms to shield them both as much as he could from the forceful winds that dangerously swirled a bout them. Over the howling he could make out angry shouts carried on the wind like audio full of static- he couldn't make it out but he could hear the anger in their voices.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it though, Sehun could handle himself.

As he lay there, hunched over Baekhyun, clutching to him like a life line, he found himself examining the dirtied hands of his lover that lay unmoving on the cracked asphalt- hands that he knew oh so well, but now almost looked unrecognizable. The once thin and nimble fingers were covered in blood, dirt, and grime.

_Yixing wandered aimlessly around their tiny kitchen trying to find ingredients he swears must be made up._

_'What even is a scallion??' he sighed as he lamented his decision to cook for the day. It was Baekhyun's birthday and he had carefully snuck out of their bedroom minutes earlier to begin making breakfast for them._

_"Why are there so many ingredients for scrambled eggs!?" he huffed aloud as he examined the printed pages Baekhyun's grandmother had sneakily slipped to him on their last visit. They were all of Baekhyun's favorite recipes, and Yixing'd had high hope- until this moment._

_Yixing tossed the papers down as he busied himself with cracking eggs and mixing the yoke. He sighed as he vigorously stirred said eggs._

_'He'll laugh at me if i can't even make scrambled eggs' Baekhyun was the chef of the house, and after one particular incident with the oven and a fire extinguisher, Baekhyun had sappily declared, "Babe, you know I love you- but we can just live off of my cooking from now on."_

_He shook his head as he remembered that day, ' Today will be different! Today, I will not burn down the house.' he mentally declared before continuing adding ingredients to the mixture._

_Happy in is resolve he hummed as he made his way to the stove and poured the egg mixture into the pan- he nearly dropped the bowl though as two strong arms encircled his waist, lips gently tickling his neck, "Good morning baby"._

_Yixing nearly fainted at the rough whisper but also he was insanely ticklish on his neck- thank goodness he had good reflexes and was able to catch the bowl before it fell into the pan as well._

_Spinning around he found himself face to face with his sleepy boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun._

_In the morning light his skin had a healthy glow, and his hair stuck up like the man had been running his hands through it just moments before. The light seemed to dance around him though, as always, giving the handsome man an ethereal presence that sent a shiver of awe down Yixing's spine._

_He always loved seeing Baekhyun like this; eyes shining with love and blinding smile in place._

_"Baekhyun!" he huffed out, "You can't do that!" he smacked the beautiful man before him, trying to push him away in mock anger. But Baekhyun just laughed and refused to unlink his arms- waddling along with Yixing as he transferred the bowl to the sink._

_"But you looked so happy Xingie- hyung” Baekhyun pressed his lips to Yixing’s ear as he emphasized ‘hyung’. Yixing shivered at the contact. “I just couldn't resist" Baekhyun added a little growl, obviously trying to appease or seduce him. Either way, it worked. Yixing laughed and turned in the other's sweet embrace, staring up into those dark, sparkling eyes._

_Baekhyun smiled in victory before taking Yixing's hands in his and bringing them up to show Yixing, "Babe I thought we agreed your hands aren't for cooking- just eating" he winked, leaning in to softly kiss the two pale hands he held. Yixing's heart fluttered as Baekhyun's lips lingered on his skin._

_"But I wanted to-"_

_"Ah ah ah- " Baekhyun released his hands and held a finger up to Yixing's lips, effectively silencing his black haired lover._

_Holding up his own slim fingers, Baekhyun moved his fingers back and forth in a slightly mesmerizing dance, "these hands are the ones that will cook babe- we don't need another incident yeah?" Yixing blushed in embarrassment._

_"That was one time! I was just trying to make you a birthday breakfast Baek, I wasn't going to burn down anything!"_

_Baekhyun gave a little smirk as he leaned over and grabbed a spatula from the drawer, "Then what's that?" Baekhyun pointed behind Yixing mockingly. Yixing whirled around, "Oh no! My eggs!" they were beginning to bubble up, browning at the sides._

_Behind him Baekhyun calmly grabbed Yixing's shoulders and swiftly moved them both back over to the stove._

_Slowly, sensually Baekhyun gently let his hands glide down from his shoulders, all the way to his hands, grasping them firmly in his own. With the spatula, Baekhyun carefully guided Yixing's hands with his own through all the steps. All the while happily humming a low, calming tune in Yixing's ear._

_"Don't worry, Xing-hyung. I promise, I'll always be there for you."_

Being so close to the once mesmerizing hands now, Yixing could see every speck of dirt that coated those precious hands. It seemed so wrong to see such familiar hands in such an unfamiliar way.

His mind felt numb as he took in all these details, memories flooding his momentarily stalled brain.

The whirlwind of sound and fast-moving air still encircled them and Yixing felt like he was in a daze as his eyes traveled slowly up the bruised and scored arms that always held him so tightly every day but now lay limp and useless.

The jacket Baekhyun always wore was ripped to pieces, one sleeve torn completely off. His clothes all rustled sharply in the wind, the neck of his undershirt moving as well- exposing even more bruising along his collar bone and neck.

Yixing followed a small trail of blood up Baekhyun's arching neck, continuing along the bloody path, past the matted hairline, until finally Yixing found himself staring at the closed eyes of his fallen love.

He stared with eyes wide in anticipation; longing- hoping beyond hopes that Baekhyun’s sparkling eyes would open up and glimmer at him once more.

_Baekhyun was uncharacteristically silent as he watched Yixing heal the leg of a small puppy they had found on their way home._

_Yixing had begged Baekhyun to stop and help him the moment he had spotted the poor drenched thing in the darkness of an alley way just off the road. Baekhyun had quickly lit the area and carefully picked up the pitiful creature, cradling it in his spare hand._

_Yixing realized later. But that was the moment he knew Baekhyun was perfect._

_The man had literally rushed to help him save a tiny, scruffy puppy- most people (his own mother even) would have urged him to move on or forget about the puppy crying in the alley way. But not this man...not Byun Baekhyun._

_After carefully examining the sweet little puppy, Yixing asked Baekhyun to hold his light closer as Yixing's hands began to softly glow the soothing green of healing. While he of course was focused on the patient, he slowly became a bit mesmerized by what he was seeing._

_Swirls of color seemed to dance around one another before him; Baekhyun's bright white light, and his own light green glow. It was an entrancing show that Yixing had never seen before- it seemed almost other worldly, like he was looking into the cosmos through a small gate way._

_Shaking his head slightly he re-focused on the task at hand and was nearly finished healing the puppy when he heard Baekhyun release what sounded like an exhale crossed with a sound like he was in awe- almost like a breathy little laugh._

_Looking up, Yixing became awestruck once again._

_In Baekhyun's eyes he could see their forces intertwined, still swirling lazily. They were reflected in his eyes as if they were mirrors._

_Yixing gasped, pulling his hand away from the pup, the greenish glow dying off as well. Baekhyun huffed almost annoyed this time, shaking his head before looking up to stare searchingly into Yixing’s eyes._

_For a while they simply crouched there together, staring in wonder at each other, the small pup in Baekhyun’s hand silent, having fallen asleep after having his ailments soothed._

_He would never forget the excited sparkle in Baekhyun's eyes as he continued to stare at him, so lovingly, so happily._

_Both of them seemingly conveying all their thoughts without saying a word. Yixing could almost hear the words that were written so painfully obvious all over his boyfriend’s face._

_"I love you Zhang Yixing"._

Now those eyes were closed off from him.

Yixing could only see long lashes lightly ghosting over red, sun burnt cheeks now. He wanted to believe they were fluttering, but he knew it was a trick of the wind.

They never opened, not once.

Would he ever get to see those wonderful eyes sparkle up at him once more?

The thought caused a visceral reaction- a shudder, to course through him causing his back to arch and his shoulders to raise in a flinch of dread. ' _No'_ he thought, _'No, this will not be the end for us.'_ Lifting a hand against the wind he caressed to still slack face of his bright star.

_"Hyung, seriously?" Baekhyun gave him an exasperated look as he looked over Yixing’s shoulder._

_"What?"_

_Baekhyun just shook his head in mock disappointment, pouting his lips, looking childish and cute._

_"What??" Yixing now turned to face the man next to him, wanting to pinch his cheeks and slap him in one go. His boyfriend was cute, but sometimes too mischievous for his own good._

_Baekhyun pulled on a sly smirk as he looked intently at Yixing._

_"You still use Internet Explorer?" he paused, before a naughty look crossed his face, "you must like it nice and slow."_

_Yixing's cheeks burned with embarrassment, ‘so slap it is.’_

_Baekhyun dove out of his seat to roll onto the floor, laughing the whole way, as he dodge his Yixing’s heatless slap._

_"Byun Baekhyun!"_   
  


The memory brought a sad, teary smile to his face.

That had been their first date-Baekhyun had come on a bit too strong but had immediately apologized after he realized Yixing was about to pass out from embarrassment.

Yixing let out a sardonic laugh, still sounding wet and rough as he continued to cry on. The tears still cascaded down, being forcefully thrown onto the ground below by the wind that still enveloped them. Yixing's vision of his sweet Baekhyun’s face blurred as the water in his eyes pooled further and another sob was ripped from his chest.

God he missed those days. Before the Red Force, before everything had gone to shit.

Yixing could barely make out the face before him now, so he continued to stroke this thumb affectionately along the prominent cheek bone of the face he knew so well.

His fingers moved downward to reverently swipe across the rough lips that he knew once smiled so big he had thought Baekhyun’s head would split in two. Lips that felt like silk on his own, soothing his soul even from the lightest touch.

Lastly his fingertips slipped fondly over the sloped nose he had also kissed in those rare, sweet moments, when they were alone and cuddled happily together.

Yixing's hand moved down to the chest, going lax, trying to feel for anything; breathing or a heartbeat.

As he did this, the wind died down and to Yixing, all sound seemed to stop as he focused solely on the vitals of the body below him.

He finds...

…

nothing.

_'Oh God no!'_ Yixing let's out another wet sob, crying out in anguish as the truth hits him full force.

Dead.

"No!" he whispered out harshly, "No, you can't d-d-die" he cried out.

"I won't let you" he ground out as he began to pour every ounce of energy he had into healing his beloved. Now that he wasn’t fighting a storm of wind he could sit up and examine the body and his progress as he continued to aggressively pour his heart and soul into the other.

_'No'_

_'NO'_

_'NO!’_

"Yixing!" a strong hand gripped his glowing hand, pulling it harshly away from its work- the touch sent such a shock through him he jumped back, away from the stimuli. Who dared stop him??!!

But when he looked up angrily, his anger faded into shock. There, standing before him was x-Sehun.

He looked nearly the identical to the picture Yixing had seen of him before the members had left that terrible day. The clone had red running down the side of his face, and a scowl on his face.

Yixing instinctively jumped up, running at the X-Exo member, swiftly grappling him to the ground. The Sehun look-alike gave out a cry of shock as Yixing closed his hands around the imposter's neck.

"Why are you here?! What did you do to my Baekhyun??!!" glancing around he noticed it was completely silent once more on the abandoned street. Where was his Sehun?

"What have you done with Sehun?" he screamed- but in reality he was beyond caring for a legitimate answer. The more he squeezed the more he resolved himself to kill the bastard that had killed his precious members.

"Y-Yi" the Sehun clone choked out, but couldn't finish as his voice angered Yixing more and his hands squeezed tighter.

Yixing saw red as he continued to do something he had never done, kill another.

"I will kill you, you worthless sc-ahh!" a gush of wind suddenly sent him airborne for a brief moment, knocking him away from the X-Exo clone as it sputtered and coughed. The fall onto his back had briefly left Yixing coughing for air as well.

"Y-Yix-Yixing, it's me!" the clone yelled at him, still inhaling deeply and coughing roughly. Yixing glared as the clone rose up and moved closer, extending a shaky hand to him.

"Get away monster!" the clone stopped short, looking hurt but determined.

"Yixing it is me- your Sehun” he sighed before hesitantly glancing behind Yixing, “I just fought my c-clone- he's...he's over there." he pointed behind Yixing, looking perturbed at what it was he was seeing.

Turning over his shoulder, Yixing realized why.

In a grotesque display that had Yixing feeling even more nauseous than before, was a body that looked just like Sehun- splayed out, spine obviously broken and his neck turned in an unnatural way. His face unobscured, facing Yixing with its dead eyes and...large red scar on its left eye!

Whirling back around he carefully examined the Sehun in front of him; he was wearing the clothes he had worn this morning, and the red on his face was blood from a head wound on his forhead.

Yixing's face broke down once more as he launched himself at his Sehun, Exo's Sehun. He couldn't control it any more. The shock from the day, the horror of what they had found. It was all too much to bear.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-I’m s-s-sorry, I’m so s-s-orry!” he cried as he tried to hold onto his last shreds of sanity.

Sehun hugged him close, he could feel the larger man shaking as well, burrowing into his hair, his tears falling onto his head. He could feel them, like rain, falling onto him from above. After a second of holding each other Yixing shakily took in a deep breath.

"Sehun" Yixing whispered, huddled close to the air wielder as they both shook in fear and sorrow, "Sehun, I- I want to try to heal B-Baekhyun again". It had come out shaky and hesitant, like he was worried Sehun would somehow stop him. However, Sehun simply pulled his arms away slowly to wrap them around himself, nodding as he continued to silently cry.

Yixing almost wanted to stay and comfort the maknae.

Almost.

Turning back towards the crumpled form of Baekhyun he took many deep breathes to steady himself, to ready himself, to give all of himself. He would need to use every ounce of power he had if there was even a chance of saving Baekhyun.

_'Okay'_ he sniffled a bit, red eyes closing as he took a deep breath, _'I can do this, I can save-'_

"AH-" the beginnings of an anguished cry were cut short and a loud sickening thud quickly followed. Spinning around on his heel, Yixing froze in horror.

First he registered Sehun, flat on the ground, neck twisted in a horrific mirror of his clone's own demise- Yixing felt like he might throw up, _'Oh god, not Sehun!'_

He lurched forward stumbling as his sanity fell to pieces, leaving him numb and aimlessly listing- unable to stand he felt his legs finally give out and his knees crash achingly into the ground.

Yixing's eyes traveled upward as his weary brain finally registered the shadowy figure that hovered over Sehun's body.

Dead eyes...

my eyes...

dark...dead eyes...

He knew that face, he knew who was standing over the fallen body of his Sehun.

It was the wretched experiment of Red Force, with his face...is clone, X-Lay.

His heart raced as the dark figure gracefully stepped over his kill, stalking his way closer and closer to.

Yixing didn't know why, maybe it was because he was staring at a dark twisted form of himself, but all he could do was stare in abject horror, fresh tears of terror slipping down from his widened eyes. He had stopped breathing all together for some reason, like his own breath had been stolen from him.

He couldn’t run, he couldn’t breathe, all he could do was stare as death approached.

"Hmmmm" X-Lay hummed absently, leaning down to stare into Yixing's eyes, "I'm glad it was you" he paused, a nasty smirk morphing his face into a dark, twisted thing, "- in the end".

It seemed like slow motion, the black gloved hand reaching forward, a sick smile spreading from ear to ear on X-Lay's face as he did so. And just as the hand closed over his face, Yixing finally found it in himself to breathe in once more.

Pain filled all of his sense and he felt himself begin to scream as the pain consumed his entire being.

* * *

Yixing gasps as he jolts to awareness, feeling lost and dazed as his body came into awareness. Every single limb, even his fingers, felt heavy with fatigue- like he couldn't move an inch, even if he wanted.

But he found suddenly, he didn’t really want to.

This place was warm. This place was comfy. This place was home?

“W-what?” glancing around the darkened room with lazy eyes he couldn’t figure out where he was, _‘so why does it feel like home?’_

Movement to his left, from the corner of his eye, caught his attention. He stilled as a person entered his vision.

Yixing found himself staring at the person beside him for a long time- his brain, taking what felt like eons, to decipher the face he never thought he would see again for some reason.

There, in all his shining glory, was Baekhyun- awake, eyes glittering with mischief and glee. Yixing realized now the firm body was cuddled close to him, almost crowding him against the head board and looking down at him with a loving smile on his face.

Yixing just stared, dumbstruck, his heart simultaneously feeling shattered and full - a strange feeling that confused him...why was he sad?

The mere sight of that amazing smile had his heart racing and cheeks burning.

“There you are sleepy head” Baekhyun leaned down to hold him closer and kiss his forehead. Baekhyun felt warm, and inviting- like a blanket of love.

“B-Baekhyun?” Yixing reached out a shaking hand to stroke his cheek to feel the muscles move into the grand smile of the one and only Byun Baekhyun.

Becoming more somber for a moment Baekhyun's beaming smile slipped into a more casual one as he watched Yixing with eyes full of light concern and mirth. Yixing was unsure why, but suddenly Baekhyun smile turned now to one of utter adoration before he leaned down to rest his head gently atop Yixing's, breathing out happily-

“I’m glad you could join me”.


End file.
